Roommates
by Hutchie
Summary: Sequel to "Dave."  Guess who Hutch's roommate at the academy is?


750 words

Sequel to "Dave"

With thanks to **nicoltyler **for further ideas. :)

**Roommates**

by Allie

Hutch flung his bag down on the second bed. He turned to greet his new roommate at the police academy. The words caught in his throat.

It was that guy. That curly-haired man from the diner.

Hutch had seen him only forty-eight hours ago, smiling, wearing an apron, and suggesting Hutch try the pie.

_What are you doing here?_ Hutch wanted to ask. _Who are you?_

Instead, the first words that came out of his mouth were, as usual, the wrong ones.

"Are you stalking me?"

A curly head shot up. A muscular, indignant body rose. Dark blue eyes narrowed.

Dave wasn't smile now. "What?"

"F-f-from the diner. Are you following me?" amended Hutch, backing up despite himself. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with his new roommate.

Damn. How could this guy possibly be his roommate? It was just too weird.

Dave had a sturdy stance about him that told Hutch he knew his way around a fight or two. He was no bigger or stronger-looking than Hutch, but there was something about his expression, his stance that told of danger lurking underneath. He certainly wasn't smiling or recommending pies now.

"I meet a lot of people at the diner. Am I expected to remember them all?"

"N-no," said Hutch, dashed. He felt ashamed of himself. Who was he to think people should automatically remember him?

"Or are you sayin' a guy can't be a cop if he's worked as a waiter? Is that what you're saying?" Dave took a menacing step forward.

"No!" _Do not stutter. Do NOT trip over your words,_ Hutch ordered himself. He didn't want it to go like this. Him and his big mouth. "I just—wondered—it caught me by surprise, seeing you again. It's a long way from here."

"Yeah, well it's hard to get work near here because a lot of people are lookin' right now." Dave backed off and assessed him, hands braced on his sides but looking a little less fierce. He seemed to be assessing Hutch carefully, but no longer with so much hostility.

"So, I guess we're roommates." Hutch kept his chin up, tried not to hang his head. "Sorry for the… mistake. I'm Ken Hutchinson. Hutch." He held out a hand. He hoped Dave wouldn't ask for a room transfer. This was embarrassing enough, but he'd never forgive himself if he managed to chase this man off by a stupid slip of the tongue.

A strong, slightly hairy hand reached out and gave Hutch's hand a firm shake. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Dave Starsky—Starsky mostly."

"O-okay," said Hutch. He wondered how he could adjust to thinking of this guy as "Starsky" instead of "Dave." Maybe it wouldn't be too hard.

Dave was still searching Hutch's face. "I do remember you," he said suddenly. "You're the guy who only ordered one piece of pie."

"Is that unusual?"

Starsky nodded. "Yeah. It is for men our age, who are always hungry—and you're always hungry if you're travelling far. Not to mention, you looked like you could afford all the pie you wanted. And you don't need to go on a diet. So I figured you just don't like pie."

In spite of himself, Hutch felt a grin growing. Some of his tangle-tongued anxiety seemed to be slipping away with this man's blunt, open honesty. Plus, Starsky no longer seemed affronted or hostile in the least. His blue eyes were assessing, but not dismissive or belittling.

Hutch shrugged. "I liked it. And I guess I could've afforded more." It hadn't occurred to him, but he could have, of course. He wasn't so terribly hard up as all that, even if he didn't have a job at present.

"So… you were in a hurry?"

Hutch shook his head. "Two pieces of pie… would've seemed extravagant."

Humor sparked in Starsky's eyes. "So, you're real self-controlled, then?" With one hand, he patted his hard, flat stomach beneath a white t-shirt. "Not me. If I didn't exercise, I think I'd weigh a ton. I can't stay away from the stuff. Pie, that is. Exercise, not so much."

Hutch found himself grinning. "So, your weakness is pie, and mine is blurting out stupid things."

Starsky's grin was wide, white, and eminently infectious. "I guess that's as good of an introduction as any, Hutch. We'll figure the rest out later."

Hutch found himself nodding, smiling in return, very relieved. And he was looking forward to figuring the rest out later.


End file.
